Persona 3 Portable: The Story of 2
by AihikoS
Summary: Chapter 2 Update! Sorry for the long update-' NO FLAME!
1. Chapter 1: The Newcomer

Fanfic P3P: The Story of 2

I do not own Persona 3 Portable because the own is Atlus

Chapter 1: The Newcomer

* * *

Somewhere in a small city on Japan…..

Orang-orang berjalan kesana kemari seperti biasa. Kota ramai dengan penduduk-penduduk yg bekerja pada malam hari, tidak berhentinya suara ramai pada penduduk. Acara televisi, siaran radio, masih tetap _Broadcasting._ Toko-toko, Restauran-restauran, mall, dan pertokoan lainnya masih buka sampai malam. Sementara, di Port Island Station, kereta terakhir telah sampai.

**'Kita sampai di tujuan akhir stasiun yaitu Tatsumi Port Island. Kita sampai di tujuan akhir yaitu Tatsumi Port Island.**

**Periksa barang bawaan anda sebelum meninggalkan kereta dan hati-hati melangkah.**

**Terima Kasih telah menggunakan fasilitas kereta ini. Sampai jumpa dan selamat malam'**

Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat sedang mendengarkan musik player-nya. Sambil membawa sepucuk kertas yang bertulis:

_Datanglah ke Iwatodai Dorm dekat dengan shopping street. Menuju ke kiri jika melihat Naganaki Shrine, dan gedung itu berwarna coklat. Aku sudah memesan tiket kereta untukmu, maaf jika aku memilih kereta yg paling terakhir berjalan. Aku akan menunggumu._

_Regards, Kakakmu_

Anak perempuan itu melihat musik player-nya, menunjukan sekarang jam 11.59 malam. 5 Detik lagi tengah malam…..

5….4….3….2….1

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu kaget. Melihat semua orang yg di sekelilingnya menjadi seperti peti yg berdiri, semua alat-alat yang beroperasi menjadi mati, lantai-lantai terlihat darah yang datangnya tidak tau darimana. Dan yg paling mengerikan, langit berubah warna menjadi hijau sedangkan bulan menjadi warna kuning yang bercampur dengan warna hijau. Perempuan itu berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya…..hal yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dimanapun. _Aneh…_ kata-kata itu saja yang ada di pikirannya.

Akhirnya dia tiba di depan Iwatodai dorm, dan memasuki gedung itu. Ketika masuk ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki memakai baju bergaris-garis hitam putih(kayak baju penjara gitu dah!) 'Selamat datang…..Aku sudah menunggumu lho…' katanya. 'silahkan isi kontrak ini dengan nama mu". Tanpa bertanya ia mengisi namanya. "hmm…..Terima kasih" tiba-tiba anak itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Siapa disana?" Teriak seseorang

"bagaimana kau masuk? Jangan bilang….." pembicaraannya berhenti ketika sebuah suara terdengar lagi

"Takeba! Berhenti!"

"ah! Senpai…." Lampu yg tadinya mati menjadi menyala. Terlihat 2 orang perempuan (yang satu wanita deh-,-). Yang satu memakai jaket berwarna Pink, berambut coklat dan pendek, dan satunya memakai baju elegan,berambut panjang dan berwarna merah. "Ah…kau baru sampai, silahkan duduk di sini" kata perempuan berambut panjang.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Oiya, perkenalkan, aku Mitsuru Kirijo dan ini Yukari Takeba, maaf jika tadi Takeba mengagetkanmu" kata Mitsuru

"uuh….Hai, senang berkenalan. Maaf ya tadi, aku kira kamu pencuri, hehe" kata Yukari. 2 orang ini baik menyambut tamu dengan senang. Mereka menanyakan hal-hal tentang perempuan rambut berwarna coklat itu, dan sebenarnya ia agak jarang bicara.

"ah…begitu… Namamu Minako Arisato, kamu punya kakak kembar yang tinggal bersama kami. Kami senang punya teman baru atau orang baru yang tinggal di asrama ini. Ini namanya Iwatodai Dorm, tentang sekolah, kamu akan kesana besok. Kita akan menunjukkan mu kota ini di hari nanti" Jelas Mitsuru "ah iya Yukari, antarkan ke kamarnya dia di lantai 3 ya. Dan sebelumnya Minako, maaf kakak mu sedang tidak disini. Dia sedang di kamar yang berada di lantai 2, bukannya tidak boleh tapi itu khusus kamar laki-laki kamu bisa bertemu dengannya besok."

Minako mengangguk dan dia mengikuti Yukari keatas menunjukan kamarnya.

Iwatodai Dorm, 3F

"ini kamar mu paling ujung. Kami sudah membereskan kamar-kamarnya, kamu tiggal menatanya sesuai seleramu. Apa masih ada yg kamu ingin tahu?"Tanyanya si Yukari.

'uuh…anak laki-laki itu siapa?' Tanya Minako.

"Hah? maaf…anak laki-laki siapa maksudmu?" Sepertinya Yukari tak tau siapa anak laki-laki tadi.

Si rambut pendek coklat itu pergi, "oh…dan ingat" katanya menoleh kebelakang, "jangan ceritakan apa yang kamu lihat tadi malam kepada siapapun, oke?" lalu berjalan kebawah.

Sementara itu di Lounge 1F,

2 orang laki-laki turun dari lantai atas, "Kami pergi dulu ya"kata laki-laki berambut putih sambil keluar gedung, "kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Mitsuru, "Latihan….seperti biasa" kata laki-laki berambut biru, "oh…dan apakah adekku datang? Kau sudah membawanya kekamar?" Tanya si rambut biru, "iya…tadi sudah di antarkan oleh Takeba" jawab Mitsuru. "hmm….trims. Jan e"

**_The Next Day…._**

_Tok Tok Tok._ Seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luat kamar Minako. "ini Yukari, apa kau sudah siap ke sekolah?", Minako membukakan pintu kamarnya dan terlihat Yukari di depan. "wow! Kau sudah siap….ayo kita ke sekolah. Kita menaiki kereta dari station, baiklah ayo berangkat"

Pergi menuju ke Port Station tak jauh dari Iwatodai Dorm. Hanya beberapa menit kira-kira 15-16 menitlah…oiya dan mereka berangkat tidak bersama-sama tetapi sendiri-sendiri. Tak tahu kenapa mungkin belajar mandiri?

Di kereta Yukari menjelaskan hal-hal yang ada di sekolah pada Minako, ada club, ada Team khusus olahraga, committee, dll. Well, sekolah ini sudah lama di dirikan oleh Kirijo Group, kau tahu….Mitsuru-senpai adalah keturunannya.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, mereka sudah tiba di sekolah. "ya…. Disinilah tempatnya, Selamat datang di Gekkoukan High! Sebenarnya tidak untuk High school juga sih tapi untuk kelas SMA gedungnya disini. Ayo masuk!" Kata Yukari. Sekolah ini memang besar! Memang Kirijo Group adalah organinasi terbesar di Jepang, ada Kirijo Electronics dan oh, kau tak tahu bahwa laboratorium Kirijo seperti apa(kalo gue bilang sih segede Tanah gedung Mall).

Minako melihat sekeliling sekolah saat masuk ke gedung, dia agak merasa aneh kalau cara berpakaian anak-anak disini bermacam-macam(kalau biasa kan pake baju daleman putih habis itu pake jaket warna item tapi ada yg pake jaket berbeda-beda), tapi itu tidak jadi masalah. Yukari sudah pergi ke kelas bersama temannya, dia bilang katanya lihat daftar kelas dan cari namanya lalu ke Faculty Office tempat guru-guru berada. Minako mulai mencari namanya di Information board.

'Minako Arisato…..Minako Arisato….Minako Ari- Oh! 2-F' katanya, 'Aku sekelas sama kakak!' sepertinya dia sekelas dengan kakaknya. Setelah itu dia menuju ke Faculty Office, disana dia menemui guru kelasnya yaitu Ms. Toriyumi.

"ooh…kamu anak baru itu? Senang bertemu denganmu. Kakak kembarmu, Minato, sudah menjelaskan hal-hal tentang dirimu. Ya ampun…kau mirip sekali dengan kakakmu." Kalau dilihat, guru ini pasti suka sekali berbicara banyak. Yah…guru memang suka bicara banyak sih tapi mungkin saja guru ini suka….Gossip?

"hmm….Orang tua-mu meninggal pada tahun 1999 dan, oh. Maaf sekali kalau kamu mendengar ini kamu pasti akan memikirkan orang tuamu. Baiklah, kamu boleh masuk ke kelas 2-F dan kakakmu sepertinya sudah menunggu." Setelah itu Minako naik ke lantai 2. Dia berjalan di koridor kelas dan menemukan kelasnya '2-F' disebelah kiri, sepertinya dia sekelas dengan Yukari juga. Laki-laki berambut biru yang tadi sedang duduk berdiri dan menghampirinya, "hey, adikku sudah sampai. Kamu duduk disebelahku saja, tenang saja Yukari disini juga kok." Kata laki-laki itu yang bernama Minato, kakak kembarnya. Perempuan memakai jaket warna pink juga datang menghampirinya, "yaa untung sekali kita sekelas ya, Minako!" katanya. Minato yang duduk kembali di kursinya juga berkata "heh….kamu gak tau kita sekelas sama si ceroboh….Kau tahu Yukari". "Apa? Mengapa harus sekelas sama dia sih? Uugh! Dasar Stupei!" Yukari langsung duduk di kursinya disebelah Minako.

Setelah berbicara sementara tidak lama laki-laki bertopi biru datang mencoba untuk mengagetkan Minato tapi sepertinya gagal.

"HEEEEY!" katanya berteriak sambil mengagetkan Minato. Tetapi Minato tetap mendengarkan lagu di MP3-nya.

"woi, kok kamu gak kaget sih? Yaela…."kata si topi biru itu. "Hahaha….Stupei! kamu kan kalo mencoba melakukan sesuatu pasti selalu gagal!" kata Yukari. "apaan sih, jangan panggil aku stupei lagi!" Laki-laki bertopi biru itu lalu duduk, seketika dia menatap ke Minako yang sedang berdiam saja. "hey, siapa perempuan ini? Apakah dia anak baru seperti kamu dulu Minato?" dia bertanya kepada Minato yang melepaskan headset dari telinganya. "oh iya, aku lupa kenalin. Dia adik kembarku, baru saja datang kemarin namanya Minako Arisato" katanya sambil menghadap ke laki-laki topi biru.

"dude….kamu gak bilang punya adik kembar secantik ini! Hey! Kenalkan aku Junpei….Junpei Iori" kata Junpei memberikan senyuman lucunya itu. Minako membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya, baru saja berkenalan Ms. Toriyumi masuk ke kelas. "anak-anak! Semua duduk! Perkenalkan saya Toriyumi, guru kelas 2-F. Mudah-mudahan kalian enak belajar di kelas 2-F ini! Oh, apakah kalian sudah mengenal anak baru di sekolah kita? Namanya Minako Arisato, tolong maju kedepan sebentar" Minako berdiri dan maju kedepan, dia tidak terlihat gugup hanya relax aja gitu…Lalu dia mengenalkan diri di depan kelas. Semua murid-murid terlihat bingung, mereka melihat kedepan, lalu kebelakang, kedepan ke belakang lagi. Ya, sudah tentu mereka memastikan bahwa disini ada saudara kembar!

"ahah…..ibu tau kalian pasti bingung mengapa ada 2 orang nama yg sama disini, dan muka mereka agak sama dan oh, mereka mempunyai musik player yang sama! Baiklah…Minato dan Minako adalah Saudara kembar, mungkin kalian tidak tau kalau Minato tidak pernah menceritakan bahwa dia punya adik kembar. Aku tidak tau mengapa Minato menyembunyikan ini tapi, pasti ini adalah masalah pribadi mereka jadi ibu tidak akan menanyakannya. Baiklah sudah cukup perkenalannya, sekarang mari belajar!" Kata Ms. Toriyumi

_**After School,**_

Minako baru saja transfer di sekolah ini dan dia juga tidak terlalu kenal Tatsumi Port Island, jadi dia ikut pulang saja dengan kakaknya. Sebelum meninggalkan sekolah Minato bertemu dengan Kazuchi dan Yuko, teman dari Kendo Team. Ia ingin memberitahu bahwa beberapa hari ini tidak bisa latihan karena harus menemani adiknya, mungkin setelah 12 hari baru bisa latihan lagi. Setelah itu kakak-adik kembar ini pulang ke Iwatodai Dorm. Sesampainya…

"Ah, kalian baru saja datang…" kata perempuan si rambut merah yg duduk di sofa bersama Yukari dan ada seorang bapak-bapak ha? "Ah, Mr. Ikutsuki, anda datang kemari?" kata Minato sambil duduk, Minako juga mengikutinya. "Perkenalkan ini Shuji Ikutsuki, dia seseorang yang yah….bisa dibilang tuan rumah ini." Kata Yukari, "Perkenalkan…Shuji Ikutsuki. Memang kalau kamu sebut namaku agak susah mengucapkannya tapi pasti nanti kamu akan terbiasa" kata bapak-bapak berambut agak panjang, Shuji Ikutsuki. Ikutsuki memperbolehkan Minako bertanya hal-hal di dorm ini mungkin tentang kota juga boleh.

"Disini hanya ada 4 orang yaitu Minato Arisato kakakmu; Mitsuru Kirijo; Yukari Takeba; dan laki-laki bernama Akihiko Sanada. Sepi sekali ya disini?" kata Ikutsuki. Minako agak tidak _familiar_ dengan seseorang bernama Akihiko karena tidak bertemu sebelumnya, ya mungkin akan bertemu di hari nanti. "baiklah… ini sudah malam, kalian tidurlah" kata Ikutsuki

**_The Next day, Evening_**

Minako langsung ke kamarnya dan tidur. Karena capek berkenalan dengan murid-murid lain yg bersekolah di Gekkoukan, kau tidak tau kalau Minako 2 hari ini sudah terkenal namanya di semua kalangan SMA, ya soalnya kakaknya juga terkenal. Malamnya…..

**….5…4…3…2…1. Dark Hour.**

Command room, 4F

"…..." Minato yang sedang bersama Ikutsuki, Mitsuru, dan Yukari melihat pada layar lebar seperti layar bioskop(tapi gak terlalu besar bangetlah), layar ini menunjukan apa ini? Alat pendeteksi seperti pendeteksi barang? "mengapa Akihko-senpai belum pulang?" Yukari cemas, tiba-tiba bunyi terdengar seperti bunyi apa ya? "hah? Ada yg telepon masuk!" kata Mitsuru. "Mitsuru disini" "Guys….huff huff kalian tak tahu bahwa aku menemukan benda aneh dan ini besar" kata Akihiko "Apa? Jadi, dia membawa 'benda' itu kesini?" kata Yukari. "Apaa? Tidak! Kita belum siap! Cepat masuk ke dorm! Kita menunggu mu dibawah!" Minato langsung berlari ke bawah gedung.

Lounge, 1F

Laki-laki berambut putih masuk dan Mitsuru langsung menguncinya. "Akihiko! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Mengganggunya lagi!" Teriak Mitsuru, "heh…siap-siap untuk diserang, karena 'benda' itu sebentar lagi akan sampai disini!" kata Akihiko "Akihiko-senpai! Ini bukan saatnya untuk main-main! Kita tidak pernah membawa 'benda' itu kesini, bahkan menyerangnya!" kata Minato. Tiba-tiba Minato teringat, adiknya yang sedang tidur nyenyak diatas mungkin akan diserang oleh 'benda' itu. Dia tidak mau adiknya terluka. "Yukari, tolong bangunkan adikku…. Bawa dia keatas gedung, pastikan disitu kalian selamat" kata Minato dengan muka cemas "uuh? O..o..ok!" katanya berlari keatas

Hallway, 3F

Minako yang tertidur terbangun oleh suara berisik yang terdengar olehnya. Dia juga langsung membukakan pintu karena mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Hey! Cepat ikuti aku keatas! Ayo!" kata Yukari 'ada apa?' Tanya Minako "sudahlah cepat! Pegang ini juga…" Yukari memberikan Naginata, seperti bamboo tapi ini lebih tajam dan seperti weapon khusus. "ayo! Kita naik ke atas gedung!" Yukari berlari dengan Minako yg mengikutinya di belakang.

Iwatodai Dorm, Rooftop

"O..keey. Disini kita pasti aman" katanya sambil mengunci pintu. Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan ada yg menuju kemari, dari lantai bawah?

Sebuah 'benda' aneh terlihat ketika menaiki sampai dimana Minako dan Yukari berada. 'benda' ini mempunyai tangan semua, tidak ada kaki sama sekali. Tangan yg banyak ini memegang sebuah pedang dan salah satunya memegang topeng berwarna biru.

"aku bisa melakukan ini" kata Yukari yang mengambil sejenis pistol dan sepertinya dia ingin menembak kedirinya tapi…dia takut. Akhirnya 'benda' itu mengeluarkan api dan menyerang Yukari. Pistol yg tadi di pegang oleh Yukari sekarang jatuh di depan Minako, Minako mengambilnya dan mengarahkannya ke sebelah kanan kepalanya.

Sementar itu di Command Room, 4F

"Tidak! Minako tidak punya potensial! Aku harus menolongnya!" Minato yang terlihat Khawatir adiknya kenapa-napa ingin pergi kesana…Tapi Akihiko mencegahnya. "Minato tenanglah!" Akihiko berusaha menurunkan kekhawatirannya, tiba-tiba

DOOOR!

* * *

Hai, kenalin saya Author baru YEY! Ini Fic pertama saya...jadi kalau mengopi atau jelek atau gaje atau apa kata kalian ya maklumi dong! Eh tapi jangan berpikir ceritanya sama kayak di gamenya! Penasaran aku mikirin apa? hohoho, makanya ikuti terus fic ini ya! Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2: The explain of everything

P3P: The sstory of the 2

I do not own Persona 3 Portable the own is Atlus

Chapter 2: Th explanation of everything

* * *

Command Room, 4F

DOOOR!

Terdengar sebuah tembakan di layar lebar di Command Room. Minato, Akihiko, Mitsuru, dan Ikutsuki yg berada disana kaget mendengar suara itu….

Sementara di Rooftop,

Minako menembak dirinya dengan sejenis pistol dan keluarlah sebuah bayangan di belakangnya. Bentuknya seperti manusia tetapi bukan manusia. Seperti manusia+robot, mukanya berwarna putih dan rambutnya panjang. Badannya berwarna kuning dan di tengah-tengahnya ada lingkaran seperti pengeras suara. Dan tangan juga kakinya berbentuk seperti guling(maaf, susah memprediksinkannya-_-)? Bayangan ini tidak bisa disentuh, tetapi bisa dilihat.

_Thou Art I… And I Am Thou…_

Tiba-tiba Minako merasa sakit dikepalanya. Minako menahan rasa sakit itu, bayangan tadi hanya bentuk luarnya saja, bentuk ASLINYA keluar dari bentuk luarnya itu.

'benda' yang tadi menghampiri Yukari (yang sedang tergeletak karena serangan 'benda' itu) dan Minako kini dipotong, dipukul, dan di remas oleh bentuk asli bayangan itu dan kini 'benda' itu sudah tidak ada alias mati.

Bayangan itu kembali ke bentuk semulanya, berubah menjadi manusia+robot dan menghilang.

"Apakah ini sudah berakhir?" tanyanya Yukari sambil terbangun dari tergeletaknya.

Beberapa 'benda' itu masih menghampiri Yukari, lalu akhirnya Minako menyerangnya dengan naginata yg diberi Yukari di kamarnya tadi.

"Fyuuh….Terima kasih. Wow, kekuatanmu itu….." kata-kata Yukari terhenti ketika badan Minako merasa lemas, sepertinya dia pingsan.

"Hey! Bangun! Kau masih bisa mendengarkan ku kan? Hey! Jawab!"

* * *

Beberapa Hari kemudian...

Disebuah ruang rumah sakit,

Minako mulai merasakan cahaya yang terlihat dari matanya. Ia terbangun dan tertidur di ruang pasien, saat terbangun dia melihat Yukari disebelah kiri yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"oh! Kamu sudah bangun? Baguslah….aku mengkhawatirkan mu" kata Yukari

"dimana ini?" kata Minako sambil memperjelas penglihatannya

"ini di Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Dekat dengan Port Station jadi tenang saja tidak usah jauh-jauh berjalan dengan kereta" jawab Yukari

"em….Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Minako lagi

"oh…Kamu baru membangunkan kekuatan mu itu. Wow, kekuatan mu itu luar biasa. Hehe…sepertinya aku tidak berani mengeluarkan kekuatan itu sepertimu." Kata Yukari sambil malu-malu. "kita sebut kekuatan itu, Persona. Dan hanya orang yang mempunyai Potential  yang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Orang yang mempunyai potential disebut Persona-user, dan kita melawan musuhnya yang disebut Shadows. Beberapa hari yang lalu kamu melawannya."

Minako tidak mengerti apa itu yang disebut Persona dan Shadows. Oh, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada kakak kembarnya tentang hal ini.

"ah…kamu belum tentu tahu, ya? Kakak kembar mu itu, Minato, juga punya potential. Hem….kita semua akan menjelaskannya besok" kata Yukari, lalu terdiam. "uuh….sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Aku sudah menyembunyikan indentitasku kepadamu. Aku sudah membaca tentang biodata mu dari Minato-kun, orang tuamu meninggal saat kalian berdua masih muda dan akhirnya kalian tinggal bersama tante dari ibu kalian.". "ayahku juga meninggal saat aku masih kecil, tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Ada sebuah ledakan di sekitar sini, ayahku terkena ledakan itu. Ibuku? Heh, aku tidak peduli dengan ibuku sekarang, dia sering bergonta-ganti cowo, itulah hal yg membuatku kesal dengannya." Jelas Yukari

"well… Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi kakakmu dulu ya. Kakakmu akan datang kesini jadi jangan kemana-mana, ya!" kata Yukari sambil keluar dari ruangan

The Next Day,

"Hey, Minako!" Suara teriakan terdengar dari belakang Minako, itu adalah Junpei

"Kamu kemana saja 10 hari ini? Kok tidak kelihatan? Apa kamu sakit? Demam? Atau…."

"Junpei! Jangan berpikir kotor! Dasar!" Tiba-tiba suara Yukari terdengar di sebelah Minako. "Sorry, tapi aku harus berbicara pada Minako" kata Yukari sambil menarik Minako

"hey, apakah keadaan mu baik-baik saja? Ada hal yg harus kita bicarakan nanti, jadi bisakah setelah sekolah berakhir langsung pulang ke dorm dan datang ke lantai 4 ya. Aku menunggumu" Kata Yukari

**After School,**

**Evening,**

Minako langsung datang ke ruangan yg berada di lantai 4. Minato, Mitsuru, Yukari, Ikutsuki dan seseorang yang tidak familiar sudah duduk disofa di ruangan itu.

"ah…Tamu kita sudah datang, silahkan duduk dulu. Ada sesuatu yg harus kita bicarakan." Kata Ikutsuki (panggil aja deh Mr. Chairman ya-,-)

"oiya, sebelumnya aku pernah mengatakan namanya waktu itu, ini Akihiko"

"hey apa kabar mu?" kata Akihiko

"Baiklah, mari kita bicarakan ini. Apakah kau percaya, bahwa di dunia ini waktu lebih dari 24 jam?" Tanya Ikutsuki. Minako menggeleng an kepala

"haha….aku tidak kaget dengan reaksi mu. Lagipula kamu sudah pernah berpengalaman melewati waktu itu. Kamu tidak menyadarinya? Saat kamu pertama kali kesini? Lampu-lampu di jalanan mati, tidak ada barang elektronik yg menyala, dan peti dimana-mana….Apakah kamu tidak merasa bahwa kamu berada di dunia berbeda?" Jelas Mitsuru

"Itulah Dark Hour—sebuah waktu yg bersembunyi di antara hari sebelumnya dan setelahnya" kata Mitsuru lagi.

"tetapi bukan hanya kita saja yg bangun pada jam itu. Kamu sudah pernah melihatnya, makhluk itu. Kita memanggilnya, Shadows. Shadows sangat kuat, tanpa persona kita mungkin kamu sudah dihajar mati-matian oleh mereka. Huh, menyenangkan bukan?" kata Akihiko

"Senpai, mengapa senpai selalu menganggap ini remeh? Senpai baru saja terkena serang nya hari itu" kata Minato

"Tetapi, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Dan apakah 'The Lost' itu?" Tanya Minako masih tidak mengerti

"Well. Yang lain tidak bisa bekerja karena tidur didalam peti mereka. Jadi hanya kalian yang bisa menyelamatkan kota ini. The Lost? Maksudmu Apathy Syndrome? Itu karena mereka semua diserang oleh shadows-shadows. Tetapi di berita-berita, mereka bilang itu hanya stress karena sesuatu hal tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Well, itulah The lost" Jelas Akihiko

"Jadi….bagaimana kalau kamu tetap di kamarmu sekarang ini? Kamu pasti merasa nyaman disana" kata Ikutsuki.

"Maksudnya dia adalah, kami ingin kamu menjadi bagian kami. Kita sudah membuatkan Evoker untuk mu." Tanya Mitsuru. Tiba-tiba Mitsuru membukankan sebuah koper yg berisi sebuah benda seperti pistol berwarna Silver. Minako diam sejenak lalu mengambil Evoker yg diberi Mitsuru.

"*sigh* Aku kira kamu tidak mau ikut" kata Yukari

"Baiklah. Biar kuperkenalkan, kita adalah Specialized Extraculicular Execution Squad. S.E.E.S untuk kependek-annya. Dipamflet dan iklan-iklan, kami hanya tertulis sebagai club disekolah. Tapi sebenarnya, dorm ini khusus untuk melawan shadows itu."Kata Ikutsuki. "Baiklah. Itu saja yang kita bicarakan. Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian tidur"

Ketika semua berdiri Minato berbicara, "Maaf semuanya, tapi ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Adik kembarku ini. Hanya berdua saja, ini penting" kata Minato

"Hm? Ooh…. Baiklah" kata Mitsuru

Setelah semua pergi Minako duduk disebelah kakaknya

"Ada apa, kak? Sepertinya penting sekali?" Tanya Minako

"Minako. ada hal yang ingin kakak bicarakan." Kata Minato sambil memegang tangan adiknya. "apakah, selama sebelum kamu mengeluarkan personamu itu, kamu melihat hal-hal aneh? Jangan takut, jujur saja…Kakak tidak akan marah padamu kok…." Tanya Minato

Minako yang terlihat baik-baik saja jadi heran. Mengapa kakaknya ingin tahu apa yang dialami sebelum datang kemari? Well, karena tak punya kata yang lain jadi Minako menjelaskan saja. Minako menjelaskan bahwa pertama kali ia datang kesini, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki memakai baju garis-garis putih hitam, dan esok malamnya ia bermimpi disebuah tempat yg berwarna biru dan bergerak seperti elevator/lift tanpa henti. Dan di depannya ada seseorang yang hidungnya panjang dan agak tua. Ia ingat bahwa tempat itu bernama "Velvet Room" kalau tidak salah.

"heheh…..aku tidak menduga kamu melalui hal yg sama sepertiku. Baiklah sepertinya hanya kita yang bisa mengganti persona saat bertarung." Kata Minato

"Mengganti...Persona? apa maksudnya? dan mengapa aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan itu? apakah itu dari kakak?" tanyanya.

"Begini, biasanya orang yang punya persona itu hanya bisa memiliki satu persona saja. Kita bisa mempunyai banyak dan artinya kita bisa mengganti persona yang kita pakai dengan persona yang lain. Kamu pingin tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan kekuatan ini?" kata Minato. Lalu dia menghadapkan mukanya ke depan, "oh…ayolah Pharos. Jangan malu-malu…keluarlah" kata Minato, dia berbicara pada siapa?

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki terlihat didepan dimana Minato dan Minako duduk.

"uuh…a-aku tidak malu-malu kok." Kata Pharos. Minako kaget bahwa anak laki-laki yang ia bertemu waktu itu mengenal Minato juga. Ia tidak mengerti tentang hal ini…

"A-anak kecil itu..." Minako memasang muka kaget

"Pharos, bagaimana kamu terlihat keren saat pertama kali bertemu adikku dan sekarang terlihat malu-malu saat kedua kalinya bertemu…*sigh*" kata Minato sambil memasang muka aneh. "Yap. Anak kecil ini, dia yang mengeluarkan kekuatan kita. Aku tidak tahu bagaiman tetapi itu tidak jadi masalah"

"Perkenalkan diriku….Aku Pharos, teman dari kakakmu. Maaf sebelumnya saat hari pertama kamu kesini" kata Pharos Tersenyum. Minako terlihat bingung, mengapa Pharos bisa tinggal disini kalau teman yg lainnya tidak tahu? Apakah dia masuk secara sembunyi-sembunyi?

"Adikku, Pharos hanya bisa dilihat oleh kita berdua saja. Karena kita bersaudara sama-sama punya persona yg bisa berganti-ganti, dan juga dia yang mengeluarkan kekuatan itu. Mengertikan? Kata Minato

Well….sebenarnya Minako agak tidak mengerti tapi dia bisa mengerti lah.

* * *

The Next Day….

**In the Morning,**

saat sampai sekolah, Minako berjalan sendiri hari ini, dia tidak satu kereta dengan siapa-siapa jadi dia merasa kesepian. Tetapi Junpei menghampirinya dari belakang

"hey! Mana Kakakmu itu? Kok kalian bersaudara tapi tidak berangkat bersama-sama? Apakah kalian benar-benar kakak adik hah?" Kata Junpei. Tiba-tiba Junpei ditendang oleh Minato dari belakang, Junpei tidak tahu kapan Minato ada dibelakangnnya saat itu

"Eh, Junpei, berisik banget kamu….Mau aku tendang lagi yang lebih keras?" kata Minato kesal

"H-hei! Sabar dikit kenapa? Akukan hanya bercanda, bung…" Kata Junpei. Setelah itu mereka langsung ke Auditorium, sepertinya ada pembicaraan dari kepala sekolah

**In Auditorium,**

"maan….mengapa harus ada pembicaraan dari kepala sekolah? Malas sekali…" kata Junpei

"Yeah, aku tahu. Pembicaraan kepala sekolah selalu membosankan…..apa tidak hal lain yang penting dari ini? Minato, apakah kamu tidak terlihat bosan seperti ini?" kata Yukari lalu menghadap ke Minato

"heh….aku jadi terbiasa dengan pembicaraannya itu. Relakan saja, teman…" kata Minato santai. Lalu pembicaraan dari kepala sekolah dimulai

"Saat kalian datang di hari yang baru, kelas yang baru, dan mingkin teman yang baru mudah-mudahan kalian bisa terbiasa disini and Bla bla bla (let's skip this speech out, dude-_-)

'sekarang, pembicaraan dari kepala Student Council kita dari kelas D, Mitsuru Kirijo' Saat itu Mitsuru berdiri di depan podium

"Aku ingin kalian berteman sesama lain walaupun tak ada bedanya dari masing-masing diri kita ini. Mencapai sebuah kehidupan yang indah adalah salah satu tujuan kita untuk menjalani hidup. Hidup harus bersosialisasi bersama seseorang dengan seseorang yang lain. Mudah-mudahan kalian bisa mecapai tujuan kehidupan kalian denga bersosialisasi dan kalian bisa hidup denga tentram tapa ada pertengkaran. Terima kasih"

Lalu tepuk tangan dari semua murid maupun guru terdengar di satu Auditorium

"wow….Mitsuru-senpai, pembicaraannya selalu saja menganggumkan!" kata Yukari

"hah…aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tapi tadi itu keren! Hei, Minako. Apakah kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh nya tadi?" Tanya Junpei

"um…Sedikit" jawabnya

"kamu pintar ya? Andai saja aku bisa bertukar otak denganmu mungkin aku bisa mengerti apa yg dikatakannya…" kata Junpei

The Next Day….

**After School,**

Minako, Minato, dan Yukari sedang berbicara dikelas. Mereka tidak melihat Junpei hari ini, dia hilang tidak tau kemana.

"Hei apakah hari ini kalian melihat Junpei?" Tanya Minato

"um…Tidak, Kak. Aku juga bingung anak yang sering berbahagia itu kok tidak masuk" kata Minako

"Hahaha….adikku bisa saja bercanda, kok bilangnya berbahagia? Hehe.." kata Minato sambil meletakkan tangannya di kepala adiknya

"Aku tidak tahu…..Well, aku harus ke klub panahan. See ya!" Kata Yukari pergi meninggalkan kelas. Saat itu ponsel Minato berbunyi, dia mendapat sms dari Akihiko

_'Saat pulang langsung datang ke lantai 4. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan. Oiya, Minato, jangan lupa beri tahu adikmu juga. Aku tidak punya nomor adikmu jadi aku hanya bisa memberi tahu lewatmu. Baiklah, jangan lupa'_

Lalu Minato menutup layar ponselnya dan memasukinya ke kantong. Dan langsung berbicara pada adiknya, "Minako, mau pulang sekarang?"

"hmm? Tidak tahu kak, kakak mau kemana?" Tanya Minako

"kakak sebenarnya ada latihan diklub berenang tetapi kalau kamu mau jalan-jalan, aku bisa tidak ikut latihan" katanya. "tadi Akihiko-senpai memberiku, SMS kalau mau pulang langsung ke command room di lantai 4. Kamu mau langsung pulang?"

"Iya, kak. Aku mau langsung pulang, kak Minato latihan saja" jawabnya. Minato tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas

Saat Minako pulang,

Ia bertemu dengan Akihiko yang sedang mengikat sepatunya di tempat loker sepatu

"oh, Minako kamu mau pulang? Aku juga, mau bareng?" tanyanya. Minako mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu tapi, perempuan-perempuan pada melihatnya. Apakah mereka fans akihiko(…..:p)

"um..Akihiko-senpai…"kata Minako pelan

"ya? Ada apa?" jawabnya

"um…aku merasa ada firasat tidak enak…..Mengapa anak-anak ini…."

"ah…kamu akan terbiasa dengan sekeliling ini. Hiraukan mereka lah…"katanya "oiya, sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya."

"maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Minako

"eeh…aku tidak tahu nomor HP-mu, ada hal yg penting yang harus dibicarakan nanti di command room. Jadi aku tidak SMS kamu, eh maaf ya?" kata Akihiko sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"a-ah…Gak apa-apa kok, Senpai. Kak Minato udah kasih tau ke aku. Aku tidak ada hal yang harus dilakukan jadi pingin langsung pulang" jawabnya

"kalau begitu, bolehkah aku minta nomor HP-mu? Aku kasih tau juga nomor HP-ku. Is that Alright?" kata Akihiko. Sambil berjalan mereka menukarkan nomor HP

**Evening…**

**Command Room, 4F**

Semua sudah datang di ruangan Command. Sekarang apa hal yang harus dibicarakan kata Akihiko tadi?

"Apa ada masalah, Senpai?" Tanya Yukari

"Guys, sebenarnya ini bukan pembicaraan. Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Hei! Masuklah cepat!" kata Akihiko. Lalu seseorang masuk.

"tunggu sebentar! Barang-barang ku berat!" seseorang dari luar mengeluh dan mendorong kopernya masuk. Dan dia adalah….Junpei?

"J-Junpei! Mengapa Kamu disini!" kagetnya Yukari seperti Tingkat 100 (applause)

"Dia Junpei Iori dari kelas 7-F. Dia mempunya Potential, seperti kita" kata Akihiko

"Kau punya potential? BENARKAH?" kata Yukari masih kaget

"dia menemukanku kemarin malam di toko grocery. Dia menemukanku seperti bayi yang menangis. But, aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya kekuatan seperti ini" kata Junpei

"Sebenarnya dia baru membangunkan personanya, lalu aku menceritakan kita dan aku tanya apakah dia mau bergabung, dia menerimannya" kata Akihiko

"Heh, aku tidak tahu ternyata selama ini kalian punya kekuatan yg hebat seperti itu. Tapi aku beruntung, aku kira aku hanya sendiri yg mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini" Kata Junpei, "Heh….kita akan sekelas di Dorm lagi, Teman!" kata Junpei lagi sambil meletakkan tangannya dipundak kiri Minato

"Hah, lucu sekali, Junpei. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu punya potential juga" lalu Minato berdiam sejenak dan memasang mata tajam pada Junpei "tetapi bukan berarti kita tidur bersama, bodoh..."

"haha! Iya iya, mana mungkin kita sekamar-_-. Haha, Pasti kalian sangat membutuhkan ku kalau makhluk itu menyerang kalian! Never fear, Junpei is here!" Kata Junpei dengan semangatnya 45 (?)

"uh…y-yeah" kata Yukari sambil tidak percaya kalau teman yg paling dikeselinya itu masuk juga ke S.E.E.S.

Lalu Mr. Chairman(Ikutsuki) memasuki ruangan itu,

"Baiklah. mari kita diskusikan. Dulu, S.E.E.S hanya beranggota Mitsuru dan Akihiko saja, tetapi meloncat menjadi 6. So, aku ingin mengajak kalian ke Tartarus" kata Ikutsuki sambil melipat tangan didadanya

"Tartarus? Apa itu? Terdengar sepeerti Odol sikat gigi" kata Junpei

"Hehe, kamu tidak pernah melihatnya Junpei?" kata Yukari

"Kau bisa bilang tempat itu adalah Sarang Shadows alias tempat dimana mereka tinggal." Kata Akihiko

"wow….Sarang mereka, huh?" kata Junpei sambil agak takut

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi. Mr. Chairman, kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Mitsuru

"Ah…tidak. Kalian tahu, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan persona" katanya sambil #sweatdrop

Mereka berjalan menuju ke "Tartarus", dimana tempat-tempat shadows tinggal atau sarang mereka. Minako dan Junpei belum tahu "Tartarus" itu seperti apa dan dimana dan kapan tartarus itu terlihat. Mungkin sekarang mari kita ketahui apa tartarus itu.

"Disini? DISINI tempatnya?" kata Junpei kaget. Tartarus berada di….Sekolah? Apa maksudnya ini?

"shh…..Tunggu sebentar. Sebentar lagi tengah malam…" Kata Akihiko sambil melihat jam tangannya

**5…4…3…2…1**

Lalu, sekolah Gekkoukan High berubah menjadi….Tartarus. Sekolah Gekkoukan tiba-tiba menjadi terpisah, dan bagian-bagian yang lain membuat gedung itu ke atas langit. Gedung itu sekarang mencapai setinggi...Bulan di angkasa

"Ini adalah Tartarus. Labirin dimana Shadows berada" kata Mitsuru

"Labirin?" kata Junpei. Apa maksdunya ini? Karena masih tidak mengerti jadi mereka masuk ke dalam Tartarus.

Didalamnya, terdapat beberapa anak tangga, dan anak tangga itu menuju sebuah jam yang besaar berwarna emas dan menunjukkan jam 12 (yang artinya Dark Hour). Dibawahnya ada sebuah pintu.

"wow…kerennya sama saja dengan diluar" kata Junpei terlihat kagum

"tapi, tetap saja menurutku ini seram" kata Yukari cemas

"Ini hanya pintu masuknya saja. Labirinnya ada dibalik pintu itu. Kalian semua sudah siap?" Tanya Mitsuru sambil memegang mempersiapkan sesuatu

"Baiklah. Karena kalian semua ikut kita juga adakan leader di team" kata Akihiko

"Leader? Benarkah? Wow, aku aku aku aku! Pilih AKU!" kata Junpei sambil loncat-loncat

"Hei! Jangan mau menang sendiri!" kata Yukari sambil memukul pundak Junpei, "Senpai kita yang hanya berpengalamannya jadi biarkan lah mereka yang memilih!"

"Uhh…..Minako. Kau yang bertanggung jawab" kata Akihiko sambil menunjuk ke Minako

"Eh? Kenapa dia? Diakan perempuan!" kata Junpei sambil marah

"Tidak berarti perempuan tidak bisa menjadi leader... Semua orang bisa, kok, menjadi leader" kata Mitsuru yang masih mempersiapkan sesuatu

"Well, dia pernah melawan shadows itu sebelumnya!" kata Yukari

"Benarkah? Wow, hebat hebat. Ajari aku ya, Minako!" kata Junpei sambil memegang pundak Minako

"Heh. Alasannya tidak itu saja. Apakah kalian bisa mengeluarkan persona kalian dengan beraninya seperti saat dia melawan shadows itu? Tanpa mengeluarkan Persona kalian, kalian mungkin sudah mati." Jelas Akihiko dengan wajah serius

"T-Tentu saja kami bisa!" kata Junpei dan Yukari Ragu-ragu

"baiklah….Ayo, kita masuki pintu itu" kata Minato

Tetapi, Minako melihat sebuah pintu berwarna biru disebelah kirinya. Kunci "Velvet Room" yang dikasih oleh Igor tiba-tiba bersinar dan menempel sendiri ke lubang pintu menuju Velvet Room itu. Minato mengajak adiknya, Minako masuk

_Velvet Room_

"ah….Selamat Datang…." Kata bapak-bapak yang berhidung panjang yang waktu itu Minako lihat.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu…..Igor…."Kata Minato

"Aku senang kamu bisa membawa adikmu ke sini juga….Ah, sebelumnya Minako mari kukenalkan kedua asistenku, Elizabeth dan Theodore" kata Igor. Disebelah kanan ada seorang wanita dan kirinya ada seorang laki-laki

"Hello. Aku Elizabeth, salam kenal. Aku asisten Igor untuk mendampingi kakakmu. Selamat datang" kata silverette yang memakai baju warna biru

"Hello. Aku Theodore, tetapi kamu bisa memanggil ku Theo. Aku asisten Igor untuk mendampingi-mu. Selamat Datang pendatang baru" kata Theo yang agak mirip dengan Elizabeth.

"hehe….Aku tidak tahu kamu punya adik laki-laki, Eliza" kata Minato tersenyum sambil menutup matanya

"Minato-kun! Aku tidak suka dipanggil Eliza! Huuh….." kata Elizabeth sambil marah-marah tetapi tetap diam di tempatnya dan tetap membawa buku coklatnya itu.

"Welcome. Aku disini untuk menginformasikan tentang personamu" kata Igor "Kamu tahu? Persona adalah kekuatan yang berada di dalam dirimu sendiri. Bilang saja sebagai topeng di mukamu..."

"Persona...Jadi sebagai pelindung di diriku?" Minako masih belum mengerti

"Ya….Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kamu dengan teman-temanmu selesai mengelilingi tartarus. So, sampai ketemu lagi…" kata Igor. Lalu, Minako dan Minato meninggalkan Velvet Room yang berwarna biru itu

_Back to the entrance of Tartarus_

"hey! Saudara kembar, kok, diam saja! Kalian seperti Zombie tahu!" kata Junpei

"Zombie? Benarkah? Jadi kita berdiam saja….?" Minako yang menjawab ke Junpei langsung mengahadap ke Minato.

Lalu Minato berbisik, "Hey, Pintu Velvet Room cuman bisa dilihat oleh kita saja" kata Minato senyum-senyum

Lalu mereka semua menghadapi wajahnya ke pintu dimana labirin shadows-shadows itu berada...

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk…Ini akan menyenangkan!" Kata Junpei

* * *

Hey! This is your author. Maaf update lama minna-san! uum...maaf kalau jelek dan maaf jika ada yg gajelas...Maybe you can give me a tip^^ oh. If you want to know me more please follow my twitter!


End file.
